Running Through Raindrops
by Siberian-Tigress
Summary: When a new girl shows up at school Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie have nothing to do with her until Yumi shows up at the factory with her in toe. Will the others be able to trust her enough to keep X.A.N.A. away and break through a glass heart?
1. From Spain to France

A/n: Hi! This is my first fanfic. I'm kinda nervous about it. I just want you to know that I hope you like this story! Just a quick note Maria is my own character. If you want to put her in your own story or whatever ask me ok? I also want to say that I know that a lot of people prefer to use E-mail for a lot of there communication with an author but my E-mail isn't on my profile because I don't want my E-mail out on the internet for anyone to get at. If you want to talk to me can you do it in a review? Please? Thanks a lot! Please read and review.  
"Talking"  
_thinking or dreaming  
_

* * *

----Madrid Spain----

"You'll have fun," my dad said as we watched all of our stuff get loaded into the van that would take it to France.

"And if I don't?" I said accusingly.

"Then you'll just have to deal with it, Maria."

_Sigh. I wish that things were different. I wish I had never met Chrishton. I wish I wasn't going to France. I wish I could ride in the van with all of my stuff and memories. Well, all the good ones at least. _I think as I stare at the moving van.

"Maria! Let's go."

"Coming Dad!"

_Oh well. Maybe it won't be all that bad. Then again maybe it will._

----Kadic Junior High School----

In the cafeteria 4 people sat together eating lunch. One of the boys, named Jeremie, had blond hair and was wearing a blue turtleneck sweater with tan pants. His glasses were sliding down his face as he typed furiously on his computer. The boy sitting next to Jeremie was named Odd. He was wearing a long sleeved purple V-neck shirt with a pink one under it peeking out from the V-neck and at the bottom of the shirt. One leg of his pants was light purple the other was dark purple. His blond hair had a purple splotch in it. His hair also stood up straight, defining the laws of gravity. Sitting across from Odd, was a brown haired boy named Ulrich, he wore an unbuttoned light olive shirt over a tan shirt with dark green pants. He was talking to the last person in the group, and the only girl, Yumi. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that showed her midriff, black pants and black boots. Just as odd was starting to eat his 4th helping of lunch a girl, with long black hair, pink shirt with a yellow heart on it, purple pants with a light purple skirt over them, came over to talk to Ulrich.

"Hello Ulrich, dear!"

"Oh, hello Sissy."

"Don't you want to come and sit over at my table?"

"I'd rather sit on a porcupine Sissy dear."

"Haha yeah so why don't you just go away Sissy? Unless you can find a porcupine I don't think Ulrich would come near you." Odd asked.

"Humph," she glared at Odd, "Fine but then I won't tell you about the new student that's coming." Sissy turned around and went back to her table, sitting by her cronies, Herb and Nicholas.

"What new kid is she talking about?" Jeremie asked.

"I think that it might be whoever is moving in down the street from me. My dad said that the guy is some sort of big insurance guy. Apparently he has a daughter our age maybe she's going to go here," Yumi said.

"Maybe," Odd said with a pondering look.

After lunch they all went to their next classes the look Odd's face forgotten by all in the boredom of afternoon classes.

----The Next Day During Science----

"Could this class BE anymore boring?" Odd wanted to know.

"Well," Ulrich, who was sitting next to him, said, "Ms. Hertz could ask you to do a pop quiz. That would be interesting."

"I meant interesting for me not you!"

Just then the door opened and the principle stood there with a girl in front of him.

"Mrs. Hertz this is your new student Maria Ravens," the principal said.

Maria stood there wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, a tan, corduroy book bag over one shoulder, and her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Well, we're glad you're here! Why don't you tell us about yourself Maria?"

"I just moved here from Spain." Maria said. There was a pause for a moment.

"Anything else you want to add?" Ms. Hertz said with a smile.

"Not really Ms. Hertz I would just like to get started in your class I'm sorry I interrupted," she said in her best 'I'm a good girl' voice.

"All right, take the open seat by Jeremie. He will show you around after class. Now to continue what I was saying about how you would perform this experiment in a real lab."

Maria sat down next to Jeremie. She didn't even smile. She shot Jeremie a look that said 'you don't bother me, I don't bother you' She pulled a purple notebook out of her bag and began to take notes for class. Jeremie looked at Odd and Ulrich, who were seated behind them, with eyes that said 'what is HER problem?' Neither of them answered but Odd had a wistful look in his eyes. Jeremie was about to say something about it when Ms. Hertz asked him if he was paying attention.

----After Class----

"I guess I have to show you around now," Jeremie said in a tired voice.

"No, I can figure it out for myself." Maria said as she stood up and put her bag over her shoulder.

"Well I get out my next class to anyway so I might as well."

"No really, I've been a new kid over 10 times. I think I can figure out one school on my own." Maria said annoyed.

"Ah come on, it'll be… fun," Jeremie was trying to make it sound better then it was.

"Fine." They walked by the science building, the track, the cafeteria, and all the other buildings.

"… And these are the dorms," Jeremie explained, "I guess that's pretty much all of the grounds." _Please let in be all so I can go and check up on Aelita_ Jeremie thought desperately.

"All right. Thanks for showing me around. See ya." Maria turned hastily around to go in to the dorms.

_I wonder what her rush is. Oh well, must go check on Aelita. _Jeremie rushed into his dorm and closed the door.


	2. Crying Start

A/N I just wanted say that the next few chapters will be short. They'll let you get inside Maria's head a little bit more and let you see what she's going through. I also wanted to thank **_Yumi#1fansanchez _**for reviewing. It meant a lot! Please review when you're done. Oh yeah, there will be Lyoko and more of the gang in this in a few chapters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko nor will I ever! **

* * *

----Maria's dorm 3:30pm---- 

_Sigh. I can't believe I'm actually here. In France. In a private school where the only person I've met so far is a kid who wants nothing to do with me. Sigh. Oh well at least this is better then being with Christon. Anything is better then that._

I closed my eyes as I remembered.

I_ was standing on a bridge over looking a large river. It's raining and the wind whips my hair around my tear stained face._

_No. I don't want to remember. I can't._

"I won't." I said the last part aloud. I open my eyes to see the blank ceiling of my dorm room. I sit up and look out the window. Form my position on my bed I could see the sun. I looked around my room at all the stuff that was there. The room contained a dresser, a bookshelf, a desk, and a bed. On my desk I had set up a laptop computer and a CD player. My bookshelf was full of books in 5 different languages including Spanish, English, and French.

_Maybe. Just maybe I learn how to live here. It's not like anybody really knows what happened. All I have to do is walk outside and introduce my self to someone._

I got up and walked a crossed the room and put my had on my doorknob.

_Who am I kidding? Everyone here already has their own little group. To them I'm just an outsider. No better then a worm on the sidewalk in the rain. Well, if I can't become part of an existing group that doesn't mean that I can't be outside._

I walk back across my room to my desk. I pick up my purple notebook and a pencil turned and walk outside.

----The courtyard----

As I walked a crossed the lawn I saw a big maple tree. I went over and sat down under to it. I opened my notebook and started to write. As I wrote I started to think again. _Memories. So many memories. Why can't you leave me alone Christon? Why can't you go away and leave me alone? I have nothing more that you can have. Nothing. That day in the rain, you took everything from me. So get out of my head and leave me in peace. DO YOU HEAR ME! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!_

I stared to cry silently and, ignoring the stares I got, I got up and ran into my dorm. Closing the door behind me I fell onto my bed, crying. I knew the dreams would plague me, the dreams about everything that I had been thinking about for the past few weeks, the dreams about Andrew.


	3. Queens and Tryouts

A/N: I am considering discontinuing this story. I have no readers. If you are reading this. Please Review it! I need support. Thank you.

* * *

At Paris international air port a young man got off a plane. He smiled, as the French police look at him funny. _Of course they're looking at me. It must seem weird a 15-year-old boy coming all the way from Spain by himself._ He pulled his scarf closer around his mouth. _I just hope that France is ready for my little shock._

-Kadic High School 12:45-

"So did you guys hear?" Yumi said over the din of the lunchroom.

"Hear what?" Ulrich asked, "Not another field trip with Jim I hope."

"Yeah the last one almost blew up the school." Odd put in.

"No nothing like that. The school is adding choir as a class. I was thinking it might be fun to join." Yumi said.

"You? Join choir? Not it I have anything to say about it." Sissi said coming up behind Yumi. Turning around Yumi stared at the black- haired girl.

"You don't have a better chance then herb or Nicholas." Sissi chaffed.

"Really? Gosh, I was under the impression that it was you who couldn't carry a tune Sissi." Yumi countered.

"Believe what you want, little Yumi. But you have to pass a tryout before you can join the class and I'm defiantly going to make it." Sissi stomped away across the room. As the other watched her saunter off, Jeremie looked around the room.

"Did you guys feel that?" Jeremie asked.

"Feel what?" Ulrich looked around the lunchroom concerned.

"This feeling like someone was watching us. It felt like someone could hear my thoughts," Jeremie shrugged his shoulders, "I could just be imagining things."

"Uh… Yeah. Why don't we go with that explanation for now." Odd said, "besides, if it was X.A.N.A. how would he do it? Would he infect spider monkeys to fallow us around? Hmmm?"

"Spider monkeys?" Ulrich asked looking at him like he was crazy, "Where would he get spider monkeys?"

"From the zoo of course!" Odd exclaimed.

"Right, Odd," Jeremie said, "he could get them form the zoo." Rolling his eyes Jeremie went back to his work on his laptop.

-Auditorium 3:45-

"People!" Mrs. Hertz called aver the noise of the room, "We will be beginning tryouts in a moment. When we call your name please come onto the stage and tell us what song you're performing. Sissi, You're first." Sissi walked up to the stage where a boom box and a microphone were set up.

"I will be performing 'Pieces of Me' by Ashlee Simpson." Sissi began to sing as the music went through the speakers. Looking around the room, Yumi noticed that there was a girl sitting on the far side of the room with her nose in a notebook. _I wonder what she's writing._

"That was…. Nice, Sissi," Mrs. Hertz said as Sissi finished, "Maria Ravens your next."

Maria set down her notebook and walked onto the stage.

"I will be performing 'Hunter' by Dido." The music began to go through the speakers this time Yumi actually listened.

"With one light on in one room  
I know you're up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair  
I know your look when I get there  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go

The unread book and painful look  
the TV's on, the sound is down  
One long pause  
then you begin  
oh look what the cat's brought in  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go  
let me leave

For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
and I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
and all the time I'm thinking, thinking

I want to be a hunter again  
I want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go

I want to be a hunter again

I want to see world alone again

To take a chance on life again

So let me go

Let me leave

Let my go_"_

As the music faded out Maria looked around the room. _She's really good, _Yumi thought_, I don't think I can beat her._


	4. It All Starts with a Year of Cheese

A/N: Due to the fact that I got a review asking me to continue I will be doing so. This chapter may seem like it's out of place but it's not. I will be telling you how the choir class auditions turned out but not for a couple more chapters. I want to thank **_top20fan13 _**for reviewing. You're the reason I continued.

* * *

-Kadic High School Maria's Dorm 5:00pm-

_What the heck is going on over there?_ I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I could hear the guys in the room across from me fighting about something. _Of course I get put in a dorm room across from some idiotic boys. I just wish they would shut up._ I rolled over and pulled my pillow over my head.

Odd and Ulrich's Dorm-

"Just agree with me," Odd said pleadingly, "Agree with me that if you had to eat cheese for the rest of your life you wouldn't."

Ulrich rolled his eyes and sighed. "Number one, I hate cheese, number two, this is idiotic and number three, WHY do you care?" Ulrich was starting to get annoyed, "I mean why does it-" Ulrich suddenly stopped.

"What run out of things to say?" Odd taunted.

"No," Ulrich said slowly, "Did you feel that?"

"What?"

"That creepy tingling sensation at the back of your neck. Kinda like someone was watching you," Ulrich said looking around the room carefully. The only thing that he could see that might be considered slightly out of the ordinary would be the fact that the door was ajar. Odd crossed the room and closed the door.

"Didn't Jeremie say he had the same feeling at lunch?" Odd asked, "This may be X.A.N.A. you know."

"Maybe we should tell Jeremie," Ulrich said getting slightly worried, "He needs to know so he can launch a scan."

"Let's go." Odd and Ulrich slowly left their room and crept down the hall to Jeremie's dorm.

Maria's Dorm-

_They're leaving. Those boys are leaving their dorm. I could follow them, but that wouldn't be right. But if they get caught they'll get in trouble. Hmmmmmmmm. And besides if they're creeping aroundthey're probably hiding something._I got up off my bed and eased the door open. _So far so good._ Walking down the hall with a practiced silence I came to a room that the door was slightly open. Voices drifted through it.

"Yeah, so what if I felt like that at lunch," Jeremie sounded rather irritated with someone, "I don't think it's X.A.N.A., but I'll run a scan anyway."

"Thanks Jer," the voice belonged to a guy who I think was named Ulrich, "It just seems weird. You'll come get us if any thing comes up?"

"Yeah," Jeremie replied, "Just go before Jim catches you and close the door OK?"

"See ya Einstein."

" 'Night, Jer." I pulled myself into the shadows as two boys exited. _What the heck is a X.A.N.A.? _I heard footsteps coming up behind me. _Great. Just what I need someone catching me._

"What do you think your doing?"


	5. Suspitions Arise

A/N: Hello! I would like to just say that beacuse **_top20fan13, Yumi,_**and **_renayumi_** review doI give you the next chapter. I have decided to continue this story even if I don't getreviews. I will say that I will hopefully be falling into a steady patteren with my updateing. please stick with me. Thank you to all who have read this.

* * *

"I asked you what you're doing." The voice had a dangerous quality to it. I turned around to see a girl I knew was named Yumi standing behind me. I didn't know anything past her name. From looking as her I could tell she was of Japanese decedent. She was scowling but her eyes told me there was a little fear behind the icy tone in her voice. I wished I had more time to study her but I knew I didn't if I didn't think of something quick I was in a world of hurt. _Think! And think quick._

"Why does it matter to you what I'm doing?" I asked trying my best to act tough, "I don't believe that this is your room." I gestured at the door to Jeremie's room.

"How much did you hear?" Yumi sounded more worried then dangerous now. I relaxed a hair.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, Yumi. But I have to go. Goodnight." With that I walked down the hall and into my room. I collapsed on my bed with a sigh.

Outside Jeremie's Dorm-

_If she didn't see or hear anything everything should be fine, I think. I should keep an eye on her just in case._ Yumi turned and sprinted towards the factory.

At the Factory-

Jeremie was sitting at the super calculator screen feverishly looking over incoming data from Lyoko. You'd never guess by looking at him that he was scared. He just looked stressed. The elevator next to him lowered and opened to reveal Yumi standing there.

"Do the guys need me?" Yumi asked walking over to stand behind him.

"I think I better send you," Jeremie's voice was strong, stronger then he felt, "go down to the scanners and get ready."

"On it." Yumi went over to the elevator. The doors closed and she descended to the floor below.

"Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization!" Her know that Yumi had made it safely when her card showed up on the screen. _Let's get this over with_.


	6. Lyokoian Bound Train leaves at Virulizat...

Maria's Dorm-

I think that's it's safe to go out now. But I have to avoid that Yumi girl, she's too suspicious. And I need to find out what a X.A.N.A. is and what that guy meant by 'a scan'. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna watch Yumi. She's going to be my link to this X.A.N.A.

With those thoughts I got up and started my homework.

The Factory-

"Odd on your right! There's 2 blocks on their way."

Sometimes I think that being at the console was the worse then fighting on Lyoko. All I could do was feed data to my friends while they protected Aelita and get shot at.

But I see their faces after they devirtualized they know that it's that this in the one that we're not going to win and that the world will into darkness. And I know that I probably couldn't deal with that all of the time.

"Yumi, be careful of the roaches behind you," sometimes I don't know how they do it, "50 life points left Odd."

"You know, Einstein, you should come to Lyoko sometime and try this. It's real fun!" Odd's joking voice came over the speaker in my ear making me smile.

"Maybe some other time Odd. Right now you need to get Aelita to the tower."

"Don't be such a worry wart Jeremie! Princess is safe in our hands."

Funny. Odd calls Aelita princess all the time. But I never noticed until now.

Lyoko Tower-

Aelita was on the top platform. She placed her hand on the screen in front of her. The word Aelita flashed in reorganization. Code? The screen asked. L-Y-O-K-O flashed on the screen one word at a time as she in put the code.

The Factory-

"Return to the past now!" A wave of calmness swept over me in the split-second that we were suspended in between the past and the future.

Time is so beautiful.


	7. Lunch? Twice? Score one for Odd!

A/N: I am so sorry that this took me so long. School has been just awful. Also I had some problems with a way to start this chapter. It's really short and I apologize for that. But I do what to say that I'm going to the East coast for 5 days so I won't be able to update, but hopefully I'll be able to write on the plane. I want to thank **_top20fan13_** for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry for the wait!

* * *

Choir 10:45am-

"Welcome boys and girls. I am Ms. Ramoneze, and I will be your choir director." Ms Ramoneze stood in front of a room full of 30 slightly nervous students, "I hope to teach you about music and expand your cultural experiences through music."

Sitting through most classes twice was boring, but I had a feeling that choir would be different.

Across the room-

_I can't believe I'm here!_ I didn't thin that I would make it into the class. I scanned the room and the people around me.

_So many different people._ There were people from every background and race here. What we would do, how we would get along, only time could tell.

We didn't sing that day. After class Ms Ramoneze gave each person a CD with some of the music we would be singing this year on it. I put it carefully away in my bag knowing that it would be of use to me later.

The courtyard 11:45-

"LUNCHTIME!" Odd yelled, "and you know that means, don't you?"

"No, Odd, we have no idea," Ulrich said sarcastically, "Enlighten us."

"Well," Jeremie interjected, "it would probably entail Odd eating not only his only food but half of everyone else's giving him that energy about him that we just love."

"Let me guess," Odd said, "You were up all last night with Aelita."

"So what if I was? It doesn't matter to you. Let's just go got lunch, OK?"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and followed my friends in to the cafeteria.


	8. Yumi is a Smart Girl

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had my whole trip to the east coast and then school which was crazy. But now I'm back. Thakn you to r_**enayumi**_and **_Top20fan13._**

_**

* * *

Dreaming**_

_**Yet awake**_

_**Running**_

_**Yet walking**_

_**Hiding**_

_**Yet seen**_

_**A millions different scenes**_

_**But just one picture**_

_**One word**_

_**But a million different meanings**_

* * *

­-Lunch 12:45-

I looked down at my work. It was easy to see that I would rather be doing anything else but sitting here eating lunch all alone.

_But you can't just go up to some one and say "Hi can I sit here?" can you?_

No matter what I did I seemed to end up alone. Even with Andrew I was alone. He never knew everything. The tears that had been threatening to come out since choir starting to run down my face. I stood up and walked out into the courtyard. I saw a shape running through the trees not to far away from me.

_It's not your business so stay out of it._

I turned and headed for history.

_**

* * *

Boxed in streets,**_

_**High rise apartments,**_

_**Low mournful tunes,**_

_**Watching the darkness,**_

_**Lasting seconds on the clock,**_

_**Tick tock,**_

_**Rebelliously free,**_

_**Running farther then before,**_

_**Tick tock,**_

_**In a split second,**_

_**A life is lost in the rain,**_

_**Tick tock.

* * *

**_

History 12:50-

Life is weird. You know that? Even as I sat in history listening to the teacher talk about a war, I couldn't help but wonder who was running in the woods earlier. I looked down at my paper. As I read the words that were there I started to think.

If I had taken one more step I might have been able to save him. One step was all that stood between his life and me.

Walking towards my dorm later I don't know what came over me. All I knew was that I needed to find something- anything- to keep me from thinking about Andrew. To keep me from thinking about Christon. That's all I needed.

Maria's Dorm 2:25-

I set my book bag down on my bed and turned on my CD player. Soft music filled the air. I took a deep breath and turned on my computer. A soft hum came from it as it started up. I opened my e-mail.

_Nothing new Like that's a surprise_.

The Factory 2:30-

It took me longer then I had to find the tower in Lyoko. Now Odd and Ulrich were there battling about 20 blocks. Yumi was on her way, but I don't know if that will be enough.

"Is there something wrong Jeremie?" Aelita's face appeared on the screen, she had safely made it to the tower, "I can't deactivate the tower."

"What! That's impossible."

I franticly began to type away on my computer. It was no good. Aelita was right. The tower had a fail-safe that I couldn't easily break.

"Hey guys? We got a problem," telling them to hold on was all I could do at this point, "I need you to hold on until I can fix the tower."

" 'Fix' the tower? How can you break a tower," Odd, as always, wanted answers.

"Aelita can't deactivate it," I said as calmly as I could, "It'll take me a little while to figure out how to fix that problem."

"I think we can hold out here until Yumi comes," Ulrich sounded like he didn't mean it, but I appreciated the intent all the same.

"I'll call her and tell her to hurry up."

I dialed the number as I attempted to find a fix for the tower.

Somewhere in the city 2:35-

Ring! Ring! Ri-

"Hello? Jeremie? Is everything all right? I'll see if I can get there any sooner. I don't know though. I'll try. Ok"

I hung up with a heavy heart, knowing I wouldn't get there in time.

_Wait that girl. She might be of some help. Maybe, if I can just._

I changed my coursed and headed for the dormitory building.

Maria's Dorm 2:37-

There was a knock at my door.

_Strange. I don't think anyone would visit me._

I opened my door to reveal Yumi standing there, slightly panting.

"Please. I need your help."


	9. Trusting Yumi

A/N: I don't really have anything to say excapt thanks to _**renayumi**_ and **_top20fan13_** for reviewing!

* * *

Maria's Dorm 3:37-

"You need my help?" I stared at Yumi, "Well, what can I do for you?"

"Come with me," Yumi turned around and then turned back, "we need to hurry." She turned and started running. I closed my door and followed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Outside the Factory 3:42-

"Ok," Yumi said coming to a stop outside of a large building.

"You have to trust me." I nodded.

"Let's go." She ran forward and jumped into the building grabbing a rope hanging form the ceiling. She slid down. When her feet touched the ground she turned and called,

"C'mon!"

I slid down the rope with out as much grace as she had. I looked around and saw that she was waiting for me in an old cargo elevator that didn't seem out of place because we seemed to be inside an abandoned warehouse.

"What do I have to do exactly?" I asked as I stepped into the elevator. Yumi pressed the button on a panel and the elevator began to descend.

"You need to trust me," she said as she opened the panel to reveal a keypad. She entered a code and continued talking.

"What I an about to tell you can never be repeated anyone who does not already know."

"Ok," I gulped. The elevator continued to go further and further down.

_We're going pretty deep._

"The world is in danger form a crazy super computer named X.A.N.A. Me and my friends, Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie, along with an AI named Aelita, are the Earth's last hope. Right now the guy's are fighting in Lyoko but there's trouble. I don't think that I will be enough to stop X.A.N.A. and I think that you could help."

I was trying to understand this. How could the world be in danger without anyone knowing? And how could I help? The elevator came to a stop, as the doors opened I could see a there was someone at a computer on the far side of the room.

"Yumi, you could have just gone to the scanners. Aelita needs your help right now!" The guy looked up from the computer and gasped, "What do you think you're doing!" He looked like his face was going to explode.

"Calm down," Yumi said, "she can help us. When one of the guys gets de-virtualized, you can send her as a replacement."

"It's not that simple," he said, "There's the code and…"

I felt like some one trying to pass for something they weren't. All I knew was that Yumi and the guy, I finally recognized him, need my help. I didn't understand anything but for some reason I felt like I needed to this.

"Look," I said interrupting Jeremie, "I don't exactly know what is going on but from the sound of it you need my help." Jeremie just looked at me.

"Alright," he said turning back to his computer screen, "I can send you from Ulrich's scanner. He just got de-virtualized." Yumi turned back to the elevator. I followed.

_Just don't let me screw this up. Please._


	10. This is definitely weird

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow this took a long time. Ok here is the deal. I got a few people who said they were willing to help me. Thank you everyone. I did ask one person but we have had some technical difficulties and I just decided to go with what I have. I'm sorry **_Soul of the fox_**but don't give up on meI may need you're help later. To reply to **_Angel of Dreams_** that might work, but with my story I don't want to give away a lot but it's a good idea! Ok now thanks to **_lazi _**and **_Angel of Dreams_** for reviewing. Enjoy!

* * *

_ Please, don't let me screw this up. Please. Please, please, please-_

I continued to hope like this all the way down. The elevator came to a stop. Yumi stepped out, and I followed. Ulrich was slumped up against the wall on the far side of the room. He lifted his head when we entered. He looked surprised but didn't say anything.

"Is he ok?" I whispered to Yumi.

"He'll be fine," she said.

In front of us were 3 large cylinders with doors. Almost like large tubes. The tube in the middle was closed the other two were open.

"Just step inside a wait a minute. Everything will be fine." Yumi stepped into the tube on the right. Aware the Ulrich was watching me I climbed into the left hand tube.

_ Please don't let this all be some sort of elaborate joke._

What felt like a large gust of wind hit my face. I closed my eyes instinctively and the next thing I knew I was falling. I hit the ground and opened my eyes.

_ Whoa._

It was amazing. We were in what appeared to be a large desert. But I couldn't feel the heat. There were big rocks everywhere. I stood and strangely, I felt really weird. It was almost like gravity was different. I look down at my self and found that I was wearing a dark green tee shirt with dark blue binding over my stomach. I had on a skirt that was also dark green, with dark blue pants under it. Dark green boots went up to the middle of my calf and had two gold ribbons hanging down from the tops.

"You can wonder about it later," Yumi said. She started to run to the left I followed her. She pulled a fan out of somewhere and flicked it open.

_ What the? Why would she need a fan?_

"Maria." I jumped. Jeremie's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once. "You're weapon is an array of throwing stars. There attached to the binding around your stomach. You also have a power, but it will take a little bit of time for me to determine what it is."

"OK."

_ What have I gotten myself into?_

Yumi stopped suddenly in front of me. I look at what was in front of her. I could see a figure shooting arrows what seemed to be an army of square, block-like robots.

"We're supposed to fight them?" I stared wide-eyed at the scene laid out in front me.

"Yep," Yumi said calmly opening her fan, "Just use your throwing stars."

"But I've never used them before!" I shouted after her as she ran into the group of blocks.

_ Great. Just great._

I pulled out a throwing star and look down at the fighting in front of me. I took a deep breath and aimed at one of the monsters.

"You have to hit the target symbol on their side to destroy them," Jeremie said.

I threw the star with all my might. It flew and sliced the block in the side causing the block to explode. The star flew off into oblivion and I got closer to the fighting. I took out another star and threw it hard. It skimmed by two blocks blowing up both of them.

_ There must be some catch._

Three of the blocks broke off from the group and started towards me. I threw a star but I missed. One of the blocks exploded, shot down by the figure I had seen fighting earlier. The blocks kept coming closer. Yumi's fan flew past getting one more. There was one left. It shot at me, hit me, and sent me flying. The fighter shot it and it exploded. The person came over to me held out a hand to pull me up and said,

"Welcome to Lyoko. I'm Odd by the way." I stood up on my own without his help, a little embarrassed that I had been shot down barley 5 minutes after I had gotten here.

"Guys, Aelita is to the tower and entering the code," Jeremie's voice didn't make me jump this time, "Back to the past now!"

-Lunch 12:45 pm-

"Well, this should be interesting," Jeremie commented, "I mean once she figures out what happened, there should be some interesting questions."

"I don't know if she will figure it out Jer," Ulrich said, "I mean we've been back for like 10 minutes already and she hasn't said a thing or even made any sort of movement that would indicate that she knows."

"She's pretty smart guys," Yumi cut in, "you must have noticed. She's in practically all of your classes."

"Ummmmmm," they all replied.

"I see," she said, "but still I have a feeling that it might be shock. I mean entering a virtual world, fighting evil monsters, and going back in time is a little insane don't you think?"

"I don't know," Jeremie said skeptically, "if she doesn't remember then it may be all the better. But if she does, she should come to us."

"Oh, all right," Yumi gave in, "but I still think we should say something!"

-Meanwhile-

_ What just happened? I mean that felt real but was it?_ I snuck a glace at the gang's table. _They don't seem to be disturbed by this. But then again this is probably normal for them. I guess I'll just wait it out. But they should know their secret is safe with me. _

-History 1:00 pm-

As everyone in the history class began sitting down, including Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie, Maria, who sat behind Ulrich, bent forward and whispered, "Your secrets safe with me."


	11. cyber raindrops

A/N: Yeah short again. But I think it's good. Anyway I have nothing else to say except enjoy it!

* * *

-Ulrich and Odd's dorm 7:25PM-

"Ulrich, you're sure that's what she said?" Jeremie asked for the hundredth time, "We have to be sure. Because if not-"

"Jeremie! For the hundredth time I'm sure!" I shouted. Odd and Jeremie stared at me. I guess I'm not much of a yeller. At least when it's not Odd. This is just a little hard for all of us to process. Maria just takes all of this, the factory, Aelita, Lyoko, without asking any questions or even wanting anything in return. It just seems a little weird. Yumi said before she left that we should go and give Maria a chance, but I'm not so sure. We don't really even know anything about her.

"I still think Yumi's right," Odd interjected, "We should give her a chance."

"I'm going for a walk," I said abruptly getting up and walking out the door. The others watched me leave.

"What's with him?"

I got out side and I just let the night air wash over me. I didn't know weather Maria should be given a chance or not but I knew we would most likely need her help. _X.A.N.A. knows about her. That puts her in danger. We'll need her help._ My mind was made up. I turned and went back inside.

-Across town in a hotel room-

_I finally made it._ I lay on my bed and thought about what had brought me here.

Lighting flashes and thunder crashes. Paramedic vans are on a blocked off lane of a highway bridge. Andrew is being lifted into one on a stretcher. Maria is sitting in the rain staring at the water.

"Mrs. Garcia?" A uniformed police man directed his gaze a my mother, "There's been an accident…"

_That's all._ I did want to remember anymore. _She'll pay and that will be the end_. I smiled and pulled the sheet over me asleep within minutes.

-Maria's dorm 6:00AM-

_Yawn!_ I stood up stretched and turned on my computer. While it warmed up I got dressed. Looking out the window and seeing the approaching storm I decide on taking a coat with me. When my computer finally started up I logged on to my e-mail. I had one new message. _What the!_

TO: cyber-raindrops

FROM: LyokoNetAdmin

Maria,

Meet me outside before breakfast. You deserve to know what you've gotten into.

Jeremie

_This is weird._ I looked at my clock. 6:24. Breakfast was at 6:30. I logged off my computer and grabbed my bag. Locking my door behind me I ran down the steps. When I got to the cafeteria I saw Odd standing against the wall. He looked at me and motioned for me to follow.

"Come with me. The others are waiting."


	12. What have I gotten myself into?

A/N: I'm having a creative spark right now. Thanks to _**renayumi**_ and _**top20fan13**_ for reviewing. Also I did an edit to chapter one.I forgot to put Maria's last name in there.WARNING: this chapter was written under the influence of caffeine. If something doesn't seem right please tell me. Thank you!

* * *

-The Factory 6:30AM-

Odd had led me through the park, in the sewers, over a bridge, and the same building Yumi had brought me to yesterday. _Today._ Whatever. He was kinda quiet as we descended in the elevator. I mean I don't know the guy but from what I have seen of him he's a loud and undoubtedly annoying person. The elevator stopped and the doors hissed and squeaked open. It was the same room that Yumi and me had gone to first when we came here. At the current moment Jeremie was typing furiously on the computer keyboard while Ulrich and Yumi watched from behind. Odd started across the room and I followed a bit apprehensive. Ulrich noticed us and nodded to Odd and just kinda looked at me, as if he was searching my face for something. Yumi smiled at both of us and said hey to both of us. We all just stood there for what seemed like forever before Jeremie turned around in the chair and sighed.

"Ok. There are a few things we need to sort out," he seemed to almost not want to say what he had to, "What happened on Lyoko is no freak accident, or rare occurrence. This happens all the time. We five, well six including you, are the only ones who know. When Yumi brought you here we had no idea how you would react to all of this and the way you have makes us think that there is something more that you aren't saying." He stopped to take a breath as I processed this. I must admit it was a little much.

"You see," Jeremie continued, "The world rests in our hands. Last time, we nearly lost, without you the world would have been destroyed. We know we need help and we think that uh, that-"

"What Einstein is trying to say," Ulrich cut in, "Is that we want you to join the team, but we don't know if we can fully trust you." My head was swimming. _They want me to help save the world._ I was having difficulty believing this. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Yeah, a little harsh, I know but I needed to be sure, "I mean how do I know this isn't some sort of big hoax or some sort of hazing?" I watched their reaction. They each glanced at Jeremie and then at each other. I could read their looks. _What do we do now?_ I crossed my arms and waited.

"Why don't you have a look for your self?" Jeremie motioned at the computer as he stood up, "According to your online histories and from what I've heard, you're pretty computer savvy." _If this is some sort of joke, I'll just laugh it off._ I took a couple of steps forward and sat in the chair. I swung my self around and out my hands on the keyboard, but before I could type anything a face popped up on the screen. I jumped like 3 feet.

"Hello," the face said, "I'm Aelita. You must be Maria."

"H-Hi," I stuttered, "Uh, Jeremie? Your computers talking to me."

"That's Aelita," Yumi said, "You remember her from Lyoko?" I nodded. "She can talk to us through the Lyoko connections at terminal points here and at the school," Jeremie said.

"Oh," I said softly. Turning back to Aelita, "Sorry. I'm still getting used to all of this."

"That's ok," She said, "It is a lot of information, isn't it."

"Now do you believe us?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah I guess I do." I was still a little confused about some stuff, but I figured I would figure it out later.

"So are you in or not?" Odd asked impatiently, "We're missing breakfast." _Am I in? Do I want to save the world?_

"Yeah," I said, "I'm in." They all broke out in grins.

"There are still a few rules we need to go over," Jeremie started. I stood up and gave him his chair back. "First thing first," He said sitting down, "Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yeah."

"Good. What's the number?" As I gave him the number he entered it into the computer and all the others put it in their phones.

"Can we do the rest of this over breakfast?" Odd asked in a whiney voice, "I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungry!"

"When are you ever not?" Ulrich asked sarcastically as they all headed towards the elevator, me in their wake. As we got to the surface I was deep in thought about this and I didn't see the manhole cover on the bridge and I tripped over it, falling down.

"You ok?" Yumi asked me.

"I'm fine," I muttered standing. We continued on our way to school. When we got to the cafeteria we all got food and went to find a place to sit. I headed to my normal table in the back by the window but Yumi pulled my arm.

"This way," she said. I had no choice but to follow her. They all sat around a table. Odd and Ulrich on one side and Yumi and Jeremie on the other. I just kinda stood there, my mind not registering anything.

"We don't bit you know," Odd said.

"Huh? Sorry."

"What he means is sit down," Yumi said patting the spot next to her, across from Odd. I sat and just stared at my food. My mind was anywhere but here. I pulled my math notes out of my bag and placed then on the table. I just looked at the words. They didn't make any sense. I just couldn't concentrate. I realized someone was talking to me and snapped out of it.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you were gonna eat that," Odd replied pointing at my breakfast with his fork.

"No," I said pushing my plate towards him, "You can have it."

"Score!" He grabbed the plate and began to eat my food. I looked again at my notes and sighed. Putting them away. I slung my bag over my shoulder and stood up. I had just started to walk away when Yumi's voice made me turn.

"Where are you going?" I turned and looked at her. They were all looking at me.

"I don't know," I murmured, "Somewhere where I can think." With that I turned and left the cafeteria. Once outside, I looked around and spotted a big maple tree out of sight of the cafeteria. I walked over to it and sunk to my knees. I put my arms against the trees trunk and rested my head in my arms. Taking deep breaths I closed my eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?" I asked aloud. Brrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiing! I stood up and ran toward my class. Saving my thought for another time.


	13. Attack on My Mind

A/N: I am on a roll! I have no idea how this got written but it did. First I want to tell everyone that I have a new Code: Lyoko piece up. Maria's Journal. It's a collection of Lyoko poems told by Maria. You don't have to read this to understand it though. So check it out. Thanks to _**top20fan13**_ and _**Angels n' Dreams **_for reviewing.

* * *

-Choir 11:50-

The morning had a done a great job of calming my mind. Not. But one of the upsides of talking to Yumi and them meant that they thought of me as a friend. Which meant that in math when I had absolutely no idea what I was doing I could look off Jeremie's paper without feeling guilty. Of course he didn't let me copy but he did let me use his notes. But now it's the end of Choir and I'm not exactly feeling the best. Sissi and I were competing for the lead solo and she got it. _I should have tried harder!_ Shut up I told my self. I'm just not sure if I can deal with people right now. Lunch is going to be very interesting. _Eventually you have to learn to fly._

"Ready?" I looked up from tying my school to find Yumi standing next to me.

"Yeah," I said standing and grabbing my bag. We walked out and into the cafeteria. We got our food and walked over to where the guys were already sitting. I sat carefully down on the end seat. Jeremie, who happened to be sitting across from me, was typing on a laptop. I looked at the sandwich I had gotten and suddenly all my hunger disappeared. I wanted to go outside, to calm down and just think for a minute. But I guess they thought I was sitting with them. Odd and Ulrich were talking about a band while Yumi cut in every couple of words. I started to get a headache. Everything was too loud. My vision started to go hazy and I was shaking. A loud buzzing was in my ears. I must have not looked ok because right then Jeremie asked if I was ok.

"I'm…fine," I managed to get out, "Just need-to- to go- outside." With that I stood and somehow stumbled outside. When I got out there I was met with a cool breeze. It felt so good against my skin. I sat down on the steps and let my senses get back to normal.

"You ok?" I opened my eyes to see the gang sitting around me.

"Yeah." I was back to normal.

"What happened back there?" Ulrich asked.

"I think it was a panic attack," Jeremie guessed, "of some sort at least." I let them speculate on what had happened to me and allowed my self to think. _They're only worried about me._

"You should go to the nurse," Odd was still looking at me.

"I'm fine," I told him, "I just need to get my stuff for class and go calm down."

"Here," Yumi thrust my bag at me. I took it standing up.

"I'm gonna go to my dorm and grab my stuff for history. I'll see you guys there." I turned and left them there on the steps.

"Think she's really ok?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah," Jeremie replied, "but what if this is X.A.N.A.? Maybe I should run a scan. Just in case. I'll meet up with you guys later." He stood up and quickly walked to the dorms.

-The Hallway-

I stared at my dorm in complete horror. He had gotten me here. I had moved and sacrificed everything I had to get away from here. Then he comes and just pulls down the walls I worked so hard to put up. _Get a grip. It'll be all right._ It took every once of strength I had not to start crying right then and there. I didn't even hear Jeremie come up the hall until he touched my arm.

"What happened?" he was staring at room with as much horror as I was.

"None of your business," I growled as I pulled my arm away from his hand. I walked in and surveyed the damage. _Over turned computer, every drawer opened, and a cryptic message on the wall. Well done Christon, well done._ My wall now read, Tick Tock. I knew what he meant but I doubt Jeremie did.

"Nothings damaged," Jeremie stood from where he had kneeling by my computer, "This just needs a little cleaning up." I nodded and started to pick up stuff off the floor. I heard shuffling next to me. Jeremie was picking up some of papers from my desk.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm helping you," He kept picking things up, "That's what friends do." I smiled. A few minutes later I could hear voices in the hall.

"…You know that missing history again will not go over well and-" Odd paused, as he looked in side my room.

"Come help me with this," Jeremie told them. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich all came in and helped me clean.

-Maria's Dorm 2:20-

We cut all of our afternoon class to get my room clean. Now that it was done I was sitting on my bed with Yumi while Jeremie checked my computer for any sort of bugs or what ever while Ulrich and Odd sat on the floor eating. Some how they had found my stash of snack foods hidden under bed. If was nice, all of us sitting and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Eventually we end up in silence, except for Jeremie's typing and the sound of Odd crunching. I must have jumped 6 inches when Yumi ventured a question that they all must have been thinking,

"Any idea who did this?" I took a breath thinking my answer through.

"No. I don't." That of course, was a complete lie.


	14. It Will Put You in Danger

A/N: Thanks to **_top20fan13, Angels n' Dreams,_** and **_eternal-reaper-kid._**

* * *

-Lyoko 8:45am-

"Jeremie," Aelita was happy to hear from her friend on earth, "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, but do you think you can look something up for me?" Aelita smiled. The walls of the tower she currently occupied be came covered with information as they sensed she would seem to look through it.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I need an energy scan of Maria from the last battle." Jeremie's browed furrowed as he looked at the figures in another window. The character card the scanner had created was missing a few critical elements to Lyoko survival. One was a power. An energy scan might reveal just that.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Aelita. Can you help me figure this out?"

-The Courtyard 8:52-

I stared down at my writing and thoughtfully bit my lip. _Christon is running around out there and I'm having writers block. Great._ We had been assigned a creative writing assignment for language class and I was stuck. _What I need is someone to read this and tell me what's missing._

My cell phone ringing cut off my thoughts. I pulled it out and answered. "Hello?" "Hi… You need me to come now? … Yeah. I'll be there." I hung up and stood, heading to wards the dorms. When I got to Jeremie's dorm I knocked on the door. My only reply was the door opening in front of me. He looked up from the computer.

"Come over here." I walked over to the computer and saw he had a few programs open.

"I need to put in some information so the computer can come up with a more complete program," he said hitting a last few keys. He stood and I took his vacant place at the computer. As I began typing in the information into the boxes, I asked something that had been on my mind.

"Jeremie?" I asked my voice hesitant.

"Hmmm?"

"Why did you help me yesterday? What I mean is-," I stopped and sighed.

"I think I get what you're trying to say," I could hear him slide off his bed and start pacing, "What happened to your room is just wrong. If it had been me I know my friends would have helped me. Just like I said I'm your friend, or I want to be. We all do, if you would let us." I could feel him staring at my back. I typed a couple more characters before replying.

"If I could I would be your guys friend in a heartbeat," _you're getting to close Maria!_ "But that would just put you in danger." He laughed a little.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're in danger everyday," I could almost see him shaking his head at me, like I was some sort of little kid that didn't understand. I started to cry.

"This isn't some kind of monster from another world! It's not some thing you can just destroy! It's-" I clamed my jaw down tight. I had nearly told him. By now my tears were running down my face.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Jeremie whispered, "It's just, you don't really seem like you want to open up. That's makes it hard for us to understand." I shook my head. I wiped my face on my sleeve and stood up.

"No, it's my fault. This is just something I need to deal with on my own. I'm finished, by the way." I grabbed my notebook from where I had dropped it on his bed. "I'll see you around." I left the room. Jeremie frowned. I had given him a lot to think about.

-Maria's Dorm-

Turning on my stereo I pick up my notebook again. _Sigh. _As the words to Kelly Clarkson's Breakaway came to my ears, the gears in my head started to turn. _That just might work._ I smiled and put my pen to the paper.


	15. Lunch, Lunch, Wonderful Lunch

A/N: Ok. I don't like this chapter, but I have writers block. The story will get better. Just hang in there. Thanks to **_reanyumi_** and **_Fudge 1. _**I guess I didn't say this so I will here. In chapter 8 I wrote both the poems. Sorry for any confusion that may have caused.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock! I was startled out of my world by a knocking on my door. I stared at it for a seconded before getting up and crossing it. When I opened it, Odd stood on the other side smiling at me.

"Come on!" He practically yelled and started down the hall.

"Umm, what?" I sighed and followed him, locking my door behind me. Catching up to him I asked,

"Where are we going?"

"Lunch!" I stopped walking.

"Lunch?" I was dumbfounded. I quickly looked at my watch and found it to be almost noon. He smiled,

"No one else wants to go now and I hate eating alone." While his logic made sense, I still was in shock. I smiled,

"Whatever, let's go." He smiled and we continued on our way. When we got to the cafeteria I was surprised no one else was there.

"Most people don't eat this early or eat out on weekends," Odd said correctly interrupting my face, "Come on." We got our food, sandwiches, fruit, and milk, and sat at one of the tables. Normally I'm not some one who would just start talking to some one, but Odd kept me laughing all the way through lunch. Telling me about the school, his friends, and everything in general. About 20 minutes later Jeremie set his food down next to me and sat.

"Hey! Einstein came out of his room," Odd just smiled and took a big bite of his sandwich. Jeremie just smiled and pulled out his laptop. Very soon after Jeremie got there Ulrich showed up. Pretty soon the entire cafeteria was a buzz with noise and commotion. I just lost my self into my own world trying some scrap of inspiration. I had tried to come up with something for my paper every way I could think of. I had finally settled into a state of pure relaxation when some one rudely bumped my back.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" a haughty sarcastic voice form behind me said. I turned to find Sissy, the principal's daughter, standing there.

"You know, if you hadn't of sat with these losers," she said in a demeaning voice, "this wouldn't have happened."

"It's ok," I said with fake cheerfulness, "No harm done. Besides, if I hadn't sat here I might have had to sit with the monstrosity I've heard about."

"Oh, really? Who?" I shuddered.

"Sissy." She looked appalled and stomped off. I turned back to my meal.

"That was awesome!" Odd said, sniggering.

"Thanks. I had fun with it." Once the meal was over, everyone said they were going back to there rooms. I shrugged and followed. _Who knows? This place might not be so bad after all._


	16. The Call

A/N: Yes I know, this took forever, but I just started school and blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. Thanks to **_top20fan13 _**and**_Fudge 1._**

* * *

-Hotel Lobby-

"Ah, Mr. Garcia. I see that you have decided to stay with us for a few more days?" The man behind the desk seemed surprised. If anything he had been expecting some worried parent or the police to come and take this fifteen-year-old away any day now, but he had been with them for three days and counting.

"There you go, everything is set up."

"Thank you." Christon Garcia turned and left the lobby of the Hotel bon Marche. No one new yet, but he would be the deciding factory in the fate of the world.

-Maria's dorm 9:30 am-

I hadn't bothered to change out of my pajama top since it was Sunday. I had put on a pair of jeans and I was currently standing on my bed trying to cover the writing on my wall with a poster. Let's just say it wasn't working. A knock on my door caused me to fall off my bad and on to the floor.

"Owwwwww," I muttered. Standing, I fixed the strap of my purple tank top and opened the door. Ulrich and Odd stood there.

"This had better be important," I said rubbing my head.

"We come bearing gifts of food," Odd said stepping into my room and holding up the paper plate in his hand. I shrugged and moved to my bed to let them come in.

"Why weren't you at breakfast?" Ulrich asked.

"I over slept." I took the plate from Odd and started eating the toast that was there.

Ulrich looked up at the wall.

"It's off center," he commented.

I looked at the poster and saw that he was right. _Darn! I thought I almost had it._ I set down the plate and moved to fix the poster.

"Here, let us do that," Odd said going to the wall, "You eat." They stood and started to fix my poster.

"I presume that you have a reason for being here other then I wasn't at breakfast," I stated as they worked.

"Well," Ulrich started, "Jeremie wants to run some tests and he keeps talking in this gibberish that we don't understand."

"And you wanted my help?" I finished for him.

"Uh, yeah," he finished lamely.

"Sur-." Just then the sound of _Jingle Bells_ interrupted me.

"Hello?" I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Maria," the voice on the other end breathed, "You thought you could run from me?" The fear I was feeling must have showed on my face for Ulrich's brow furrowed and Odd asked,

"What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"You should come meet me," the caller continued, "We really do have a lot to talk about. I'll be at your school gates in 20 minutes. Come alone." The line went dead. Slowly I lowered the phone and turned it off.

"What's going on?" Odd asked they were both worried. Once again I shook my head.

"I…I have to go." I ran out of the room. I could barley hear Ulrich and Odd calling my name behind me.


	17. Hate Me

A/N: Hi! This took forever but I got it done. There is only one or two more chapters comeing. Thanks to **_Otritzi_** and **_Seto's princess of the nile_**.

_

* * *

__This is bad._ I walked quickly towards the gates of the school. Curfew was in about 10 minutes so the gates would be closed soon. I slipped out and braced my back against the iron of the fence. I tried my best to calm down. _He has to have some reason for being here right? Why else would him come, scare me to death, and then demand a face-to-face meeting._

"It's a lovely evening isn't it?" a cool smooth voice asked from somewhere at my right.

"What do you want?" I turned to face the voice, Chrishton's voice. He was just as handsome as ever. His dark black hair a total contrast to his light yellow eyes. He stood with an easy posture, his hands in his pocket, eyes on the sky, voice light. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I want my brother back."

"That can't happen Chrishton."

"I know, but maybe, just maybe, there's something I can do." I shrived. This was the time that I knew I should run, but I didn't. He pushed himself off of the fence and stood in front of me. I could see the hate and the pain in his eyes.

"Why couldn't you just stay away from him? Whey couldn't you just leave our family alone? My brother is dead because of you! Dead!"

"Chrishton…" I whispered.

"No! Don't! There's nothing you can say!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Tears were building up in my eyes, but I refused to cry. Not here. Not in front of him.

"You think that I _wished_ he was dead? My God, I loved him for crying out loud! I didn't kill him Chrishton, if there was anyway I could change what happened, I would make sure _I_ was the one that fell that day. Not him, me." Chrishton's eyes softened for a moment, but then hardened.

"You say that now, but you didn't say anything that night."

"Chrishton I-" I stopped and turned away from him. There was nothing I could say to make his pain go away. Even if there was I don't think he would. Chrishton sighed.

"I would be different," he said quietly, "A lot different."

"What would be different," I said turning back to face him.

"It would be different if I could hate you." I looked at him, confused.

"What?" He looked up at the sky.

"Andrew told me to never hate someone for something they couldn't control. I just-" He stopped abruptly and looked me in the eye, "I can't hate you." I looked him in the eye.

"After everything you've done. Everything I've given up, just to get away from you. You expect me to just say everything's ok? Well, it's not. Not by a long shot."

"I know, but I was hoping that maybe, somewhere in your heart you could forgive me." I looked up at the moon. The problem was I thought that I could.


	18. Flashback, Phone Number

A/N: Alright let me start by saying how sorry I am about not updating. First, I had writers block, then I got a new computer and had to move everything. Ok, now, thanks to _**Lunar Lilly Muse, lyokolady, RainingHeart, Fudge1, Seto's princess of the nile, top20fan13, **_and finally _**PhilEon.**_ Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. Once again, my apologies._

* * *

_

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in the hospital. The doctor had said that we would get to see Andrew soon. Mrs. Garcia was crying next to me, Chrishton's arm around her shoulders. The doctor came out the door, shutting it behind her._

"_Mrs. Garcia?" she asked kindly. Mrs. Garcia looked up and nodded in response._

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your son didn't make it. He's gone. I'm sorry." The doctor walked away, over to the nurse's station. Mrs. Garcia was now sobbing into Chrishton's chest. I stood and quickly walked over to the doctor._

"_Can I see him?" I asked quietly._

"I'm sorry that's ag-" she must have seen something in my face because she stopped and sighed, "Alright, but just for a moment." We walked over and she opened the door. I walked in and over to the bed where a sheet was drawn up over a figure. I took a deep breath and lifter the sheet off Andrew's head. His eyes were closed; it looked like he was sleeping. Even sleeping, his face would have that calming effect on me. I reached out and as soon as my fingers touched his cold skin I was crying.

"Maria." It was Chrishton's voice that brought me out of my reverie. He was somewhere in front of me speaking softly.

"Are you alright?" I opened my eyes. Sometime during my thoughts I had slid down to a sitting position. Chrishton, kneeling in front of me, was looking at me with soft sad eyes.

"I'm Ok," I replied.

"Don't scare me like that!" He was smiling his hands on my shoulders. I looked up at his face. He had on a smile I hadn't seen since before the accident.

"What now?" He asked, his hands never leaving my shoulders.

"I'm not really sure," I replied shakily, "I need to think." He nodded and stood holding out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet.

"When you decided, will you call me?" He handed me a card with a phone number written on it in black ink.

"Yeah… Ok." I smiled at him. I looked up at the school. I just shook my head, turning to Chrishton.

"Talk to you later?"

"Yeah." He turned and walked down the street. I watched him go and smiled. Tonight was going to be long, that much I knew.


	19. What's His Problem?

A/N: This story seems to have taken on a mind of it's own. I had no intention of making it this dark. But, oh well. Thanks to**_ fictionfan911, top20fan13, mystic-tear-drops, Angels 'n Dreams, Seto's Princess of the nile,_** and **_Fudge1._** I am once again pleaing (is that a word?) for someone who could read my stuff and edit it. All of my friends, who are my normal editors, don't watch Code Lyoko and when they read it they didn't understand a word of it. So it you're interested e-mail me, my e-mail's on my profile. Thank you and read on.

* * *

_A long, long night._ I was wandering aimlessly around the city when I heard the sirens. I turned to see 4 cop cars race by. _This can't be good. It might even be X.A.N.A. I better follow them. _I turned and started down the street the cops had just gone down. Nearing the end of the street, I heard shouts.

"Come down now and we won't have to hurt you!" one of the cops called out. There was a growing crowd of late night partiers and many of the near by tenants surrounding the scene. I walked up and tried to see what they were all looking at. I looked at one woman who had four young children clutching her knees.

"What's going on?" I asked the woman.

"Some crazy guy climbed up to that billboard there and is shouting about an alternate universe run by crazy super computers. He quieted down, but he'll start back up again." I thanked the woman and started wading through the crowd toward the billboard. I looked up and wasn't all that surprised to see Odd sitting up there. _Isn't that just like him. Although I bet Ulrich and Jeremie had something to do with this._

"What are you doing up there?" I called up to him.

"Oh, hey Maria. Nothing much, enjoying the night. Oh, and trying to save the world!"

"Something you want to tell me?" By now all the people were staring at you for talking to the supposed 'lunatic'.

"Yeah, Jeremie needs help at the factory."

"On it, you coming or just causing a distraction?"

"I think I'll stay."

"Ok." I left at a slow jog towards school. At this point I didn't care if I got caught outside after curfew.

I had just gotten to the sewer entrance in the park when an arm reached out and grabbed me. I turned and saw Ulrich holding my elbow, a finger to his lips. I gave him a quizzical look and his just shook his head, he'd tell me later. I pointed at the sewer and once again he shook his head. I was beginning to get frustrated. I tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was stronger then I was. He started to pull me towards the school and I had no choice but to go. We approached the dorms and entered the building housing our own. We started up the stairs and went all the way to Jeremie's room. Ulrich opened the door and we went inside. As soon as the door was shut behind us, Ulrich let go of my arm.

"Sorry 'bout this 'Reia," a familiar voice said from the chair in front of me.

"Chrishton?" I asked. He turned around to face me, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure this out before 'Reia," he said, once again using my nickname.

"Figure what out?" He just smiled. I slowly started to back away from him, tears once again in my eyes.

"You're working for _him_? Why? Chrishton, I don't-"

"You don't what? You don't understand? Or you don't want to?" He had gotten up from his char to stand in front of me, eyes now level with mine. This couldn't be Chrishton was working for X.A.N.A.

"What did he offer you?" I spat.

"A place in his virtual world, a place where I can be free," he smirked, "You honestly thought that I would ever forgive you? You still amaze me 'Reia." He said the last part while shaking his head.

"So, you hypnotized my friends, broke into this dorm room, and brought me here for what?"

"Why I thought that would be obvious, I want you to die," he said it so calmly it scared me quite a bit, "I also have to make sure that your friends will never again tamper in his world, which means they too will perish along side you." Now I was really scared.

"So, that's your deal?" I asked, "Seems pretty raw for you. I mean you do all the dirty work and all he has to do is send you to somewhere where he never has to see you again?" Chrishton just look at me, studying me. After a moment, he smirked.

"So, who will die first?" he asked.

"I get to choose?" I asked back.

"Of course not, but I figure that you can at least help a bit." He smiled as he came closer to me, "I can see it on your face. There are people here that you don't want to die."

"I never want anyone to die!"

"You could have fooled me!" he roared, "If that's really true, what happened with Andrew!" When I didn't respond he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me closer, "I said answer me," he whispered threateningly. I looked him in the eye, determined to not let him see my fear.

"I don't know what happened Chrishton, I just don't know." His grip on my shirt tightened and I was pulled closer, my face was now a couple of inches from his, I could feel his hot breath on my face as he spoke.

"You were there you should know."

"Well, I don't," apparently he didn't like my answer because he threw me into the wall. He walked over to where I was holding my shoulder. Looming over me, he reached out a hand and pulled me up by my hair. I whimpered.

"Let's go 'Reia, we have more of your friends to collect."


End file.
